Feelings german
by Bloody-Chan
Summary: Nami ist verliebt und kann nicht mehr verbergen, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmt. Sie ist verzweifelt und hat Angst, dass ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert werden.


Wann hatte es nur begonnen? Sie wusste es nicht.  
  
`Wieso er? Wieso gerade er? Er ist so ein verdammter Weiberheld. Sanji jagt einfach jedem weiblichen Wesen hinterher, was sich ihm auch nur auf 100 Meter nähert. Klar, er schläft nicht mit ihnen, aber trotzdem... Wie kann ich auch nur hoffen, dass irgendwann mir allein sein Herz gehört? Das ist schon fast unverschämt.´  
  
"Nami?"  
  
`Was soll ich nur machen? Ich kann ihm schon nicht mal mehr in die Augen sehen, wenn ich doch mal mit ihm reden muss.´  
  
"Nami!?!"  
  
`Es kann einfach nicht mehr so weitergehen.´  
  
"NAMI!!!!" "Häh?" "Sag mal, was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit dir los?" "Ach du bist es, Lysop. Nichts ist mit mir los. Ich war nur in Gedanken." Lysop sah sie skeptisch an, ging dann aber nicht weiter darauf ein. "Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob wir nach dem letzten Sturm noch auf dem richtigen Kurs sind?" Nami schaute kurz auf ihren Log-Pot. "Oh! Gut, das du gefragt hast. Wir sind wirklich ganz schön abgetrieben worden. Mach sofort alles für eine Wende fertig! Wir müssen in Richtung Nordwesten." "Alles klar. Zorro! Ruffy! Sanji! Kommt her. Wir müssen wenden." Kaum hatte Lysop gerufen, waren die anderen auch schon da. Zorro sah zwar noch etwas verpennt aus und Ruffy hatte eine Fleischkeule im Mund, trotzdem machten sie sich alle schnell an die Arbeit und innerhalb von zwei Minuten waren sie wieder auf dem richtigen Kurs. "Lysop?" "Ja Nami, was ist?" "Nimmst du bitte den Log-Pot und passt auf, dass wir auf Kurs bleiben. Ich will mich ein bisschen hinlegen." Alle sahen Nami erstaunt an. Sie gab doch sonst den Log-Pot nicht einmal für ein paar Sekunden aus der Hand. "Äh... Ja... Ja klar..." "Danke. Hier." Sie gab Lysop den Log-Pot und ging dann unter Deck. "Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte Zorro. "Vielleicht ist sie einfach seekrank?" "Mensch, Ruffy. Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht. Sie ist Navigatorin.  
  
Sie fährt seit Jahren zur See. Da wird man doch nicht mehr seekrank.", erwiderte Sanji. "Bäh!" Ruffy streckte Sanji die Zunge raus. "Dann sag du uns doch, was sie hat!" "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde es herausfinden. Sie ist immerhin schon seit ein paar Wochen so komisch. Es kann so einfach nicht weitergehen!" "Unser Frauenversteher", sagte Zorro grinsend. "Ach du! Du verstehst doch überhaupt nichts von Frauen!" "Ah ja? Aber du!?" "Wenigstens bin ich nicht in meine Kochtöpfe verliebt! Es gibt doch nichts, was du mehr liebst und sanfter behandeltst als deine sch*** Schwerter!!" Zorro fehlten die Worte. "Tut mir leid... Ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht so anmachen, Zorro. Aber ich war einfach sauer." "Schon gut... Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du das so ernst nimmst." "Früher hätte ich es vielleicht mit Humor genommen. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Ich hab mich geändert." "Na ja, vielleicht..." "Ich geh jetzt runter zu Nami. Hoffentlich bekomme ich raus, was mit ihr los ist."  
  
Nami hörte, wie jemand langsam die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer runter kam.  
  
`Geht weg! Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen? Ich will doch einfach nur meine Ruhe! Ist das denn zuviel verlangt?!´  
  
Sanji klopfte leise an Namis Tür. "Lasst mich in Ruhe, ich will schlafen!", rief Nami mit etwas weinerlicher Stimme. Sie merkte, dass sich ihre Stimme weinerlich anhörte, doch sie konnte sie diesmal nicht gut genug verstellen. Immerhin hatte sie die letzten Minuten in ihr Kissen geschluchzt. Auch Sanji bemerkte das weinerliche in ihrer Stimme. "Nami, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
`Oh nein. Nicht er... Wieso musste gerade er jetzt vor ihrer Tür stehen?´  
  
Ihr entfuhr ein lauter Schluchzer. "Ja, ja. Und jetzt lass mich bitte in Ruhe..." Sanji hörte den Schluchzer und die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme. "Nami, das nehm ich dir nicht ab. Ich komm jetzt rein." "NEIN! Verschwinde!!" Doch es war zu spät, Sanji hatte schon die Tür geöffnet.  
  
Da lag sie. In eine Ecke ihrer Koje gedrängt und mit verheulten Augen. Sanji hatte sich also wirklich nicht verhört, wie er insgeheim gehofft hatte. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich sie so zu sehen. "Nami....", flüsterte er sanft. "Bleib weg! Bitte..." Nami drängte sich noch mehr in die Ecke, umklammerte ihr Kopfkissen und hielt es wie ein Schutzschild. Sanji kam langsam näher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Nein... Bitte... Lass mich in Ruhe." "Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann doch jetzt nicht einfach wieder gehen." "...bitte..." "Nein. Nicht ehe du mir gesagt hast, was los ist." "Ich.... ich kann nicht..." Nami drückte ihr Gesicht in das Kissen und hofft, dass Sanji endlich gehen würde. Aber insgeheim wusste sie, das er nicht gehen würde. "Nami, bitte, schau mich an." Er nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand und hob sanft ihren Kopf an. "Und jetzt sag mir, was mit dir los ist." "Ich kann nicht... Und außerdem würdest du es so wie so nicht verstehen..." "Wieso nicht?" "Weil du ein verdammter Frauenheld bist, darum!" Nami hatte ihn angeschrieen und ihr traten wieder Tränen in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen sah sie ihm wieder in die Augen. Dann sah sie die Veränderung, die mit ihm vorging. Alles Sanfte verschwand aus seinen Augen und ließ nur Wut zurück. Sanji ließ ihr Kinn los, griff grob mit beiden Händen nach ihren Handgelenken und drückte sie an die Wand. Auch mit Nami ging nun eine Veränderung vonstatten. Ihre Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung waren zwar erst mal verschwunden, aber an ihre Stelle war Angst getreten. So hatte sie Sanji noch nie erlebt. Sie hatte ihn überhaupt noch nie richtig wütend gesehen, außer vielleicht wenn er kämpfte. "Sanji...?" In Namis Stimme schwang Panik mit. "So denkst du also über mich?? Ein Weiberheld, der die Frauen nur ausnutzt und keine Ahnung von ihren Gefühlen hat?!" "Das... das hab ich nie gesagt..." "Aber das hast du doch eben gemeint?! Oder wie soll ich dich sonst verstehen?" "Ich..." "Nami", Sanjis Stimme wurde wieder etwas sanfter und auch sein Griff lockerte sich ein wenig. "Ich hab mich verändert seit wir uns kennen gelernt haben." Nami sah ihn scheu und fragend an. "Ich weiß, dass ich früher sehr komisch drauf war, was Frauen anging. Aber so bin ich nicht mehr." "Ach ja?" "Ja! Sag mir, wann bin ich das letzte Mal einer Frau nachgestiegen oder ähnliches?" Jetzt wo er es sagte. Stimmt. Seit Monaten habe ich ihn keiner Frau mehr hinterherlaufen sehen. Dabei waren wir auf mindestens sieben Inseln mit nicht unbedingt hässlichen Frauen gelandet. Namis Blick veränderte sich wieder. "Siehst du, ich bin nicht mehr der Frauentyp der ich mal war." "Und... wieso?" Plötzlich lächelte Sanji und ließ Nami wieder los (obwohl er sie am Ende kaum noch festgehalten hatte). "Na ja, ich glaube, ich habe mich vor einiger Zeit verliebt." Sanjis Blick nahm einen träumerischen Ausdruck an. "Oh..." Mehr brachte Nami nicht heraus, weil sie sonst in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre.  
  
`Toll, jetzt ist er zwar kein Weiberheld mehr, aber verliebt. Was hab ich eigentlich getan, dass mich Gott so sehr hasst? Wieso immer ich?´  
  
Sanji begann zu schwärmen. "Sie ist so schön, dass selbst Helene, die schönste Frau der Antike neidisch werden würde. Sie ist wie eine wunderschöne Katze. Weich und anschmiegsam, aber sie kann auch ihre Krallen ausfahren. Sie ist einfach.... unbeschreiblich..." Nami schwieg weiter.  
  
`Ich will nicht mehr. Ich will hier raus. Wieso? Wieso muss er mir das antun und vor mir so für diese.... Frau schwärmen?´  
  
Sanji beugte sich langsam zu Nami vor bis sein Mund genau an ihrem rechten Ohr war. Dann flüsterte er leise und zärtlich: "Na, hab ich dich einigermaßen treffend beschrieben?"  
  
`Wa.... Was hat er da gerade gesagt? Mich? Mich beschrieben? Heißt das etwa, dass er... dass er mich... liebt?´  
  
Sanji lehnte sich wieder zurück und sah Nami an. Diese saß mit ungläubigen Augen und aufgerissenem Mund einfach nur da. Langsam wurde Sanji nervös.  
  
`Habe ich mich geirrt? Mag sie mich doch nicht? Es hat mich so viel gekostet ihr das zu sagen. Bitte... Nami... So sag doch was!´  
  
Nami schloss den Mund und öffnete ihn wieder, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte. Doch ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie war einerseits so glücklich, aber andererseits war das keine herkömmliche Liebeserklärung und sie wusste nicht, ob Sanji es ernst meinte. "Vielleicht war das jetzt etwas.... missverständlich. Nami. Ich liebe dich!" Nami musste heftig schlucken. "Bitte.... Nun sag doch was. Irgendwas....", sagte Sanji verzweifelt. Als wären mit einem Mal all ihre Lebensgeister wieder in ihren Körper geschossen, stürzte sie sich auf Sanji. Sie umarmte ihn, doch durch ihre plötzliche Reaktion überrascht, konnte Sanji das Gleichgewicht nicht halten und die beiden purzelten auf den Boden. Nami lag nun unter Sanji. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und begann zu lächeln. "Ich hab mir seit Monaten gewünscht, dass du das sagst. Ich habe es mir so sehr gewünscht!" "Wieso hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?" "Ich... hatte Angst. Ich dachte, du..." "Das ich dich nicht mögen würde?" "Ähm, ja..." "Verständlich. Genauso ging es mir auch." "Hach Sanji. Ich liebe dich!" "Ich liebe dich auch!" Er sah Nami tief in die Augen und näherte sich langsam ihrem Gesicht. Beide schlossen die Augen und versanken in einem langen innigen Kuss. 


End file.
